happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lumpy
why it has been novembered that lumpy isn't responsible to be in bathroom 24 hours and he ate 50 thousand cans of beans from: a hole lotta love? Baboon bombs! 22:32 September 12, 2009 (UTC) If I had any idea what you were asking, I'd probably be able to give you an answer. Bralef 22:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) His Antlers Has there ever been an episode where the direction of Lumpy's antlers stays the same the whole time? -Lumpy84 09/25/09 7:50 PM Re: Antlers I'm almost certain there were one or two episodes, but I cannot remember which ones off the top of my head. (Gala0008 17:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC)) Aw, Shucks! I hardly think that Cuddles and Toothy were killed by Lumpy. Cuddles was killed when the gate came down on him and Toothy jumped in the dam himself. Lumpy didn't push him.Wikiguy 22:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Aw, Shucks He sort of did cause Cuddles' and Toothy's deaths. Maybe not directly, but he caused a few chain reactions that led to their deaths. *Cuddles: He slammed his scarecrow peg into the electric wire, which disrupted the crossing sign momentarily. When Cuddles got out of the van, the signal came back on, and cut him in half. If Lumpy hadn't shut down the signal, Cuddles would have survived. *Toothy: Lumpy first cut down that tree with all that barbed wire on it first. later, he through that rock which his the bee's nest, angering the bees, so they attacked toothy. Toothy jumped into the pond to escape the bees, and he got caught in the barbed wire Lumpy dumped in there earlier. If Lumpy hadn't dumped the barbed wire in the pond, or thrown the rock knocking down the bee's nest, Toothy would have survived. So Lumpy has caused the deaths of Toothy and Cuddles, and should be given Credit for it. -Lumpy84 12/13/09 6:09 PM **That sounds about right to me, i usually have the mindset that the last character to contribute towards the hazard usually gets the kill. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) funny he is so funny re: funny I love him. He is so funny and stupid and he doesn't know it. --TheKillerShiny 10:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) 00:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Is Mime his brother?(In Wikipedia it says that moose are the extant species in the deer family) Re: Acts of stupidity Lumpy isn't the only character to show a glaring lack of intelligence. Other characters, i.e., Pop, Mole, Disco Bear and Splendid have also shown to be questionable up there. There should also be an Acts Of Stupidity section for these characters too. Gr0koewi (talk) 18:46, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Lumpy's character is KNOWN for his stupidity, and has the most in the series. Mole does not have acts of stupidity, he's blind, not dumb. Mole already has a section for his mistakes. And Pop, Disco Bear, and Splendid? Not really... http://images.wikia.com/happytreefanon/images/3/33/WC.png The Gallery I think some images in the gallery must move to this subpage. AlfinIzraq (talk/Bicara) 12:53, February 16, 2014 (UTC)